moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Waldo
Waldo the Tabby Nerdicat is one of the Kitties Moshlings in Moshi Monsters. Waldo wears glasses and carries around a calculator. They are skilled in physics, mathematics and loves discussing about comics. Waldo appears in the Moshling Boshling and reports whether the player did a good job or not. Combination Biographies I thought I was geeky, but Tabby Nerdicats can tell you the square root of a banana faster than you can say "sci-fi convention". I even managed to persuade one to repair my camera after I dropped it in the bath - it makes the tea now, as well taking photos! Nerdis spend most days (and nights) fiddling with circuit boards, arguing over comics and listening to Quantum Physics Hour on Fangdoodle FM. Trying to find one is harder than reverse algebra, but I've discovered they like toffee nachos. Never ask 'em to dance. They can't. Habitat These studious Moshlings spend most of their time in the cubbyholes by the grassy knoll on Honeycomb Hill. Personality Dweebish, tech-savvy, inventive. Likes Untangling pretzels and fixing soldering irons. Dislikes Good dancers and contact lenses. Character Encyclopedia Main Tech-savvy Tabby Waldo and the rest of the Nerdicat litter spend their time studying by the grassy knoll on Honeycomb Hill. These clever Moshlings are big Kitties in the wild world or algebra, but they're definitely not wildcats. In fact, they're so dweeby, they actually think that "cool" means a library with air conditioning! Feline fun Nerdicats spend their time fixing things and burying their noses in comics. Critters of habit, they listen to the Quantum Physics Hour on Fangdoodle FM every day, while untangling pretzels and munching on toffee nachos. They don't go out much at all, especially not The Underground Disco, as these masters of maths can't dance! Curiosity thrilled the cat! Inquisitive and inventive Waldo loves tinkering with equipment and experimenting with powerful potions and formulas in his hidden laboratory. Data File Moshling type: Kitties Species: Tabby Nerdicat Habitat: Honeycomb Hill Kittie chums: Gingersnap, Purdy, Lady Meowford Notes He could wear contact lenses, but Waldo loves his thick geeky glasses too much! Having a tail should help with dancing, but Nerdicats trip over theirs. Nerdicats never go anywhere without their calculators. Moshipedia A Tabby Nerdicat can tell you the square root of a banana in a flash but thinks being cool means sitting in a bucket of ice. They spend most days (and nights) fiddling with circuit boards, arguing over geeky comics and listening to 'Quantum Physics Hour' on Fangdoodle FM. Trying to find a Tabby Nerdicat is harder than reverse algebra but they seem to like toffee nachos. Never ask 'em to dance. They can't. The Official Collectable Figures Guide If you're looking for the geekiest Moshlings, it's hard to beat the Tabby Nerdicats. These freaky felines are into comic books and computers. They can calculate the maddest mathematical formulae, but when it comes to being cool, these cats are a catastrophe. Don't ever ask them to dance unless you've secured all breakable objects! Tabby Nerdicats live in the cubbyholes by the grassy knoll on Honeycomb Hill. They're rarely seen because they're usually hard at work behind closed doors, fiddling with circuit boards and sharing superhero stories with their geeky friends. }} Trivia *Despite being said to not be able to dance, Waldo can do 'robot' dancing. Gallery In-Game Animations Waldo animation.gif Waldo animation 2.gif Waldo animation 3.gif Waldo animation 4.gif Waldo1.png Waldo 1.PNG Other Cuddly Waldo.png|Cuddly Waldo Merchandise Figures Waldo figure normal.jpg Waldo figure glitter purple.jpg Waldo figure glitter orange.png Waldo figure gold.png Waldo figure voodoo blue.png Waldo figure scream green.png Waldo figure ghost white.png Waldo figure pumpkin orange.png Waldo figure frostbite blue.png Waldo figure christmas tree green.png Waldo figure bauble red.png Waldo figure brilliant blue.png Collector card s1 waldo.png Waldo figure micro.png Mash Up cards TC Waldo series 1.png TC Waldo series 2.png TC Waldo series 3.png TC Waldo series 4.png Other JellyChatMoshling32.png|PopJam Waldo Read Artwork.png Baby Waldo.png|Baby Waldo Honey Waldo Art.png Waldo twilight.png|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories Top trump green Waldo.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps WaldoWinter.png Category:Moshlings Category:Kitties Category:Rare Moshlings